The present invention relates generally to improvements in heating pads and particularly to heating pads having removable gel packs which provide a rapid warming capability.
The value of heat treatment for easing and preventing the onset of pain in muscle tissues is well established. For example, muscles which tend to cramp may be heated before strenuous exercise to enrich the blood supply to the appropriate areas. Means for effecting such heat treatment include the use of electrical heating pads. However, conventional heating pads used in treating patients in need of heat therapy suffer from several inconveniences. Slow heat-up times result from increased padding which is often used to improve comfort by providing more even heat distribution. Speeding heat-up by increasing electrical current or reducing the padding filler typically causes uncomfortable and potentially dangerous localized hot spots. An enhanced design which permits rapid initial transfer of heat to a subject prior to the time regular I2R heating can achieve a similar heat transfer would avoid the delay in providing treatment using standard heating pads.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved heating pad comprising a heating pad member and a removable gel pack which can be rapidly heated to a desired temperature prior to attachment to a heating pad member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heating pad which is capable of rapid heating with increased comfort using standard wattage and padding thicknesses.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a heating pad for a subject in need of heat therapy comprising a heating pad member comprising a cover and electrical heating coils, wherein the cover comprises an inner layer and an outer layer, and a removable gel pack member which contacts an anatomical portion of the subject and is releasably attached to the inner layer, wherein each layer comprises a flexible fabric material and has a plurality of sides which are permanently secured together, and wherein the removable gel pack member comprises a heat-retentive gel. The electrical heating coils are enclosed by the cover and are substantially evenly distributed within the cover. The present invention conveniently permits preliminary heating of the gel pack member to a predetermined temperature prior to attachment to the inner layer, and additionally permits the maintenance of the predetermined temperature during application of the heating pad to the subject by operating the electrical heating coils.
The accompanying drawings, referred to herein and constituting a part hereof, illustrate preferred embodiments of the present invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the present invention.